


Love Spell

by HeavenHoshi



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Short One Shot, Subaru is in head over heels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22136143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenHoshi/pseuds/HeavenHoshi
Summary: Subaru attends one of Switch's live shows and can't help but think about how in love he is.
Relationships: Akehoshi Subaru/Sakasaki Natsume
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Love Spell

He's entranced. 

Natsume has such a strong aura coming from him while on stage. Subaru can feel it flowing through him, even on the balcony of the arena Switch is performing at. Subaru lays his arms on the railing and lays is head on top of them, still watching Natsume closely. Subaru's eyes seem to sparkle, reflecting the lights of the stage.

He closes his eyes and listens as his lover's voice carries through the arena, unaccompanied by the other members. Thinking back to the night Natsume's soft hums of the song slowly turned into a capella singing, his body faintly mimicking the choreography. His golden eyes almost glowing in the moonlight as he stands in the middle of Subaru's bedroom, slowly turning toward the other idol seated on the bed. Subaru slowly stretched out his arms and tilted his head to keep eye contact as Natsume swayed toward him, angelic voice ringing in Subaru's ears. He remembers the way his breath hitched when Natsume straddled his thighs and gently sat in Subaru's lap, pulled close by strong arms. The warmth on his face when Natsume leaned his forehead against his and bumped their noses together, cupping both his cheeks and quieting his singing to a whisper. 

His eyes slowly open again as a different song begins to play, Subaru now focusing on those shimmering golden eyes. The eyes that pierce straight through his soul, the long delicate eyelashes he's studied so closely before. They convey so much more emotion than anyone could think, brightening and darkening accordingly. Subaru has seen it all in those pools of honey. Tears of sadness, frustration, happiness, over-stimulation. The shimmer when he's especially happy. The ominous glow when he's feeling mischievous. The sharp, almost cat like eyes that can tell when Subaru's mind is wandering to dark places. Subaru couldn't seem to tell Natsume enough just how pretty he thought his eyes were, one of his favorite features of him by far. But Subaru also adored his slim hands that fit perfectly in his own, that carded through his orange locks and gently swept tears from his cheeks. His strangely cut hair that curled into a perfect spiral on it's own now and again. The soft lips that always seemed to curve into a devious smile but still fit just right against Subaru's. The freckles scattered through out Natsume's body that were arranged almost perfectly into constellations, Subaru can't help but plant kisses or love bites when he see's them. Natsume has stopped complaining about it and instead only breathes a little harder than normal.

He could go on and on about his favorite physical attributes, his personality was a different story. He was different when you got close to him. His guard wasn't up, his strange way of speaking went away and he was open about his feelings. It took a while for Subaru to get Natsume to talk freely about what was on his mind, the ginger opting to tell Natsume what he didn't know about his past already. In turn Nastume told him about himself little by little. It made it much easier to sooth Natsume when something was bothering him, in turn the red head was one of the most calming people Subaru has ever met. The late nights that tears over flowed, Nastume was there to play with his hair and tell Subaru things he knew would calm him down. Subaru would be ok with Nastume around.

At the end of the night Subaru sneaks back stage to find Natsume. He's sweaty and tired but Subaru embraces him anyways, the eagerness of the hug stuns Natsume and makes him gasp in Subaru's ear.

"I love you." Subaru says all too suddenly for his lover, they've said it but not much. He slowly melts into Subaru's arms and buries his nose in Subaru's jacket hood. 

And in that angelic voice, "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I love them a lot so I hope this wasn't supper ooc :")
> 
> Come talk to me about rare pairs since they're all I can seem to ship
> 
> Twitter: heavenhoshi  
> Instagram: _heavenhoshi


End file.
